Switched!?
by Spoink
Summary: A freak accident occurs at Capsule Corp and... Gohan's body is switched with Roshi's!?!?! Reviews would be great! =^.^=


-=-Chapter 1: Sudden Back Pain!?-=-  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day at Capsule Corp. Ehh.. oh how clichéd this setting is… so… BAH to it!  
  
~*~Up in Kami's Lookout~*~  
  
"Mr. Popo, I'm getting REALLY SICK and TIRED of bright and sunny days where GOHAN lives…" Dende mumbled. He was in a bad mood. A REALLY bad mood. While he was playing with his new PlayStation 2, Piccolo blasted it to smithereens right when Dende finished off the final boss. "Stupid Piccolo having to mess up my day…No wonder he's evil…"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Piccolo bellowed.  
  
"NOTHING!!!!!!!" Dende screamed back.  
  
"Well.. That area could use a little bit of rain…" said Mr. Popo reassuringly.  
  
"Alright.. I'll give them a LITTLE RAIN… I'll just entertain myself by torturing Gohan.. little HAPPY boy…" Dende snickered evilly and waves around his hands, spreading around his unholy magic…  
  
~*~Back at Capsule Corp~*~  
  
It was a HORRIBLE day!!! It was raining cats and dogs. Lightning flashed nearly every second!! Thunder rumbled throughout the sky. There was even hail falling!!! It was very bad weather for flying… Not only for airplanes…  
  
"OW!! GYAAAA!!! Stupid hail… AAAGGGHHH!!! My EYE!!!" Gohan screeched. His eye was smashed incessantly by the hail. He could already feel his face starting to bruise. He was in a crappy mood too. He and Videl had an argument earlier that day about… ….Dirt. Literally. For their science project, they had to do it on…Dirt. And… it just goes downhill from there.  
  
"I bet Dende is really pissed off if he's sending us weather like this.. geez… AHHH!!! At LEAST show a LITTLE mercy!!!" he yelled towards the sky, trying hard to dodge the dropping chunks of ice that were now the size of grapefruits.  
  
BASH! POW! SMACK! BASH BASH WHAAAM!!!  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!! That's IT!!! I'm going to Bulma's place!!!" Gohan screamed with frustration. He just couldn't fly with all of that hail! When he landed near Capsule Corp, it looked like a disaster. A huge gaping hole sat near the top of the building…  
  
"Eh.. Probably Trunks and Goten.." he thought to himself. 'Either that or Vegeta…'  
  
Gohan walked quietly inside of the building. He was soaking wet and left mud tracks on the newly waxed floor as he headed for Bulma's lab.  
  
'Oh well…' he thought to himself. 'I'm human.. ..well, half… Hope Bulma doesn't whip out her frying pan on me..' Gohan winced at the thought, but continued walking towards Bulma's lab anyways. Suddenly, he heard a strange scurrying noise not too far away. 'huh… must be Trunks or something…' Gohan shrugged and knocked on the door.  
  
CONK! CONK! BASH!!!!!!  
  
"Uh.. whoops?" Gohan blushed a little, looking at the door he smashed down.  
  
"What in the—AAAHHH!!! Gohan, that's the fourth one this WEEK!!!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"Oh.. uh.. heh heh.. Sorry Bulma…"  
  
"Bah! Just forget it. What the.. What happened to your face!? It's all swollen and bruised—Videl smacked you, didn't she?" Bulma snickered.  
  
"N-noo! Well, she almost did.. It's the weather outside and.."  
  
"Well, if you're going to stay, Gohan, then can you help me on my new invention?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure Bulma!" Gohan chirped.  
  
"It's that big machine right over there!" Bulma pointed to a large machine that looked like a space pod. Gohan stepped up to it and read its label. INSTANT TRANSMISSION.  
  
"But Bulma, we can already use instant transmi—"  
  
"ER-HEM! YOU can, but some NORMAL people CAN'T!"  
  
KLANK! CRAAAASSSHH!!! KLANK KLA-KLANK KLANK!!!  
  
"What in the!? ROOSSSHHHIIIII!!!" Bulma screeched like an evil witch. Master Roshi crawled out from behind the machine with an armful of lingerie. "AAAHH!!! Give those BACK!! You PERVERT!!!" Bulma whipped out a large flame-thrower and chased after the bald headed man with a turtle shell on his back.  
  
"No! They're MINE! I found them!!!" Master Roshi bellowed and jumped into one of the pods in the INSTANT TRANSMISSION machine…..thing.  
  
"I'll get him, Bulma!" chirped Gohan and jumped in after Master Roshi… …but then…  
  
BOOOOOOOOM!!! A huge bolt of lightening hit the Capsule Corp building!!  
  
"Uhhhn!! My back HURTS!!!!" the old man moaned.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!! I'm young again!!!" the teenager chirped.  
  
Gohan crawled out of the pod. Damn, his back was in PAIN! Then, he felt something lacy on his arm. What the…. "AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed. He was holding an armful of lingerie… and….. his arm was WRINKLED!!! He touched the top of his head… Slippery and BALD!!! "NOOOO!! You've GOT to be KIDDING ME!" Gohan thought to himself. When he looked up… it was absolute HORROR…  
  
"So Bulma! Now that I'm young again, how about that date we've been talking about?" The teenager talked to Bulma seductively.  
  
"ROSHI!!! That's my BODY!!! Give it BACK!!!!" Gohan yelled with his voice crackling like the old man he was.  
  
"Excuse me? I'M Gohan, mind you… ROSHI… ANYWAYS.. So Bulma…" Roshi continued.  
  
"Get the HELL off of me Gohan!!!! Just WAIT until I call Chi-Chi!!" Bulma screamed. Then, she glared at Gohan. "And YOU Master Roshi! Get back to your Kame House!!!"  
  
"But Bulma! I'm not Roshi I'm Go—"  
  
"NOW!!!!! Before I get Vegeta to kick your sorry ass!!!!" Bulma was sending hideous death glares at him. Gohan could only shake in terror.  
  
"Bulma, LISTEN TO ME!! I'm NOT RO—"  
  
"VEEGGEEEETTAAAAAAAA!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah! You go girl!" said Roshi. Gohan was disgusted. How could an old and perverted man suddenly take over his OWN body!? Oh no.. What about school!? What's gonna happen at school!? Suddenly, Vegeta stomped into the room and Gohan's face paled.  
  
"Hey Mr. Vegeta! Well, I gotta go!" Roshi chirped and flew away in Gohan's body.  
  
"The hell is up with Kakkarot's spawn? Too giddy for his own good, I tell you… WHAT THE!? OLD MAN!!! GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE!!!!!! AND PUT THE WOMAN'S UNDERWEAR DOWN!!!!!!"  
  
"V-Vegeta!! I'm not Master Roshi!! I'm GOHAN!!! GOOHHAAANN!!!" Gohan screeched and threw the lingerie at Vegeta's face. Bad choice!! He was getting really pissed off, but then again, Vegeta was starting to scare the shit out of him. And the BACK PAINS!!!!! AAAAGGHHH!!!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! And even calling yourself Kakarott's spawn… That's it old man.. You're going to HELL!" Vegeta screamed and was about to strangle Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta!!! Just send him home, will you!?" Bulma was obviously pissed, and it was certain that she didn't believe that Gohan was in Roshi's pitiful body.  
  
"Fine woman.. But you BETTER give me something back in RETURN!" Vegeta sneered, picked up Gohan by the foot, and Ki-blasted him to Roshi's Island.  
  
  
  
~~Oh my!!! Gohan is in Roshi's body and… Roshi is in Gohan's body!? What's a teenage boy in an old man's body going to do!? AND THERE'S SCHOOL TOMORROW!!!!!! Will anyone ever find out what has happened to Gohan and Roshi!? Wait until Chapter 2: Roshi Goes to Orange Star High!  
  
Well…. This is my second fic on FanFiction.net. I hope you liked it so far. Should I keep on going with this? I'm not too sure… Reviews would be great!! =^.^= 


End file.
